Schuester Paradise
by JaymaIsMagical
Summary: When Will and Emma(Wemma) have to survive being separated because of the Blue Ribbon Panel, Emma gets a call from someone she has never even heard about.
1. To Washington, to Lima

Schuester Paradise Chapter 1: To Washington, to Lima

Emma's POV:  
Will went off to Washington to represent the Arts program and every school so that he can save them. He wouldn't be there without Emma's help because from the beginning when he was going to quit his teaching position and almost went to go be an accountant she made him realize that teaching, especially Glee club, is what he loved to do. Now, several years later, he is fighting for every art program in all schools so that they could be saved. Emma was extremely proud of Will, but she missed him just as .much as she was proud of him. They called and talked to each other every night, but it just wasn't the same as face to face. Every night Emma would cry for Will, she even wore his clothes around the house because it smelled just like him. Will only had a picture of his precious Emma on his hotel bed night stand and that's all he had. One day Will decided that he wanted to surprise Emma. Instead of calling her this time he got on a plane and came home. He didn't call because he knew if he did he would give it away however, Emma was worried about him. Emma called him over and over, but no answer she hopes he is just in a meeting then something happens, there was a knock at the door. Emma goes to the door and looks through the door hole to see a delivery man. She opens the door and he hands her flowers then tells her there is a big package for her, which consisted of Will. Emma was surprised when he wheeled the big package into the kitchen she thanked him and saw it was from Will. There was a note it said,  
"I love you to the moon and back, I hope you like this present.  
Love, Will"  
She smiled and opened the box length ways. Will steps out and Emma jumps into Will's arms then kissed him. "Omg, Will! What are you doing here?"  
"I missed you, I needed to see my Em. I needed to hug you, I needed to kiss you, I needed to talk to you face to face so I can look at your beautiful face because Emma, you're my world!"  
Emma hugs him tighter and cries. Will looked at Emma and asked if she was okay all she said in reply was "Now that you're here, I am."


	2. You Have To Tell Him

Schuester Paradise Chapter 2: You Have to Tell Him

Will was home for a few more days and Emma had to work today. She went to school and Will went to visit the glee club while he was doing that Emma met up with Shannon.  
"Hey, Punkin."  
"Hey Shannon."  
*Emma looks down*  
"Okay, Emma, what's wrong?"  
"Umm, what are you talking about? I am fine."  
"Em, I know you, you're not fine. What's wrong? Will's back you should be happy."  
"I am happy, but I am scared."  
"Why?"  
"Shannon, I am pregnant."  
"What? Is it not his?"  
"Of course it's Will's! Don't be silly!"  
"Well, you need to tell him."  
"I am afraid I will hold him back from his dreams and he needs to definitely finish what he started."  
"Just explain everything to him I am sure he will understand."  
After the school day Will and Emma went home then relaxed on the couch while watching a movie, but when the movie went off Emma turned to Will and said,  
"Will, I need to talk to you. It's why I have been acting weird since you got back."  
"What is it, Em?"  
"Before I tell you this, I don't want you to stay here I want you to go on with saving art programs and go to Washington until you save them."  
"Alright, so tell me."  
"Will, I am pregnant."  
"Omg, really?!"  
"Yeah, the doctor confirmed it a week ago."  
*Will picks Emma up and starts spinning her*  
"I am so happy, Em! Also, I will be coming back every few weeks now, but I will continue on."  
"I love you so much, Will"  
"I love you too, princess and that baby inside of you."  
*Will touches her stomach and they kiss*


	3. Wait, my neice?

Schuester Paradise Chapter 3: Wait, my neice?

Will left to go back to Washington leaving pregnant Emma by herself for the next couple of weeks. Will told her he would be back in 2 weeks to check on her to see if she was okay and if anything happens when he is gone he told her to call him. Emma is nervous that Will is gone and she is stuck with taking care of herself along with a baby inside of her. She told herself to not worry about anything else but her and this baby, but then she got a call.  
"Is this Emma Schuester?"  
"Yes, who is this?"  
"Umm, it's hard to explain. I'm your niece."  
"Wait, I'm confused."  
"My dad is your brother and he recently lost custody of me."  
"Oh, that's awful!"  
"I was wondering if you could be my level guardian?"  
"I will have to call my husband. Is this your phone?"  
"Yes."  
"I will call back with an answer, alright?"  
"Alright."  
She hung up and called Will. He was alright with it and she called her back to tell her the good news. "Hello?"  
"Hey, this is Emma and he said it was alright."  
"That's great! I can't wait to meet you!"


	4. It's Finally Nice to Meet You

Schuester Paradise Chapter 4:It's finally nice to meet you

Emma's POV I was waiting for my niece at the airport, where she should be landing soon, and all I kept looking for was her. I knew that if she was family she would look like us somewhat, at least. My niece knew what I looked like because of pictures she was shown by my brother and pictures of the New Directions winning Nationals, which I love that picture because in another picture there was Will and I kissing, the caption read "New Directions Director and Co-director celebrating with a kiss!" I am still waiting for my niece and all I can do is think of a broken teenage girl who needs someone to talk to and someone to support her, then I see her, I know it's her because she has red hair like me. She sees me and runs to me with a huge hug, even though I haven't met her before, it feels like I have known her forever. We hugged for about 5 minutes and I tell her "We should go get your bags!" "Okay."  
We get to the luggage rack thing, I never really knew what it was called because I am not an airplane person, it's feel with so many germs. We got her bags and walked to my car, then something happened when we got in the car. She was extremely quiet until I asked her,  
"Are you okay?"  
"Oh, I am fine, I am just really tired." She looked down.  
"Honey, don't lie to me. What's wrong?"  
"What if my dad finds out where I am?"  
"Then I will cover for you, I will always have your back."  
"Aunt Emma, my name is Tiffany and I am 15 years old."  
"Tiffany, do you have other siblings?"  
"Umm, yes, but they are old enough to live on their own and yes, they know I am with you."  
"Would they ever want to meet me?"  
"Yeah, which they will probably come to visit every now and then because they still care about me, but they couldn't take care of me."  
"That's alright, I am glad I finally get to meet you and know who my niece is."  
"Emma, can I call you mom sometime?"  
"Of course, you can call me anything Aunt Emma, Emma, or even mom." I smiled at her and I drove to mine and Will's apartment. I helped her with her bags and we finally made it into the house. I knew that after we had the baby, oh my goodness, the baby... I never told Tiffany.. What is she going to say or think?! I will tell her about the baby later, but we need to get a new house. I got Tiffany settled into Terri's old craft room and set up her bed and everything. After we set her up in her room we went into the living room to talk about everything, the arrangement, and about their family. "So, mom. Umm, where is your husband?"  
"Oh, he is in Washington and will be for a couple more months. He should be back to visit next weekend."  
"Do you think he will like me?"  
"Of course, sweetheart. Will loves kids and especially teenagers."  
"Really? How do you know?"  
"Well, Will and I work at William McKinley High School. He works as a teacher and I work as a guidance counselor."  
"Oh yeah, he is the director for the New Directions. I totally forgot. By the way when I saw yours and his picture in the paper I was dreaming that was you and it was. I think it was fate."  
"Awe, honey were you that miserable?"  
"Well, yeah, my dad was awful. I don't think he liked me because of how my real mom left him."  
"He shouldn't be blaming you."  
"Well, he did."  
"Will and I will never treat you like that."  
I had to hug her to comfort her and then I saw the bruises on her arm. I started crying and she asked why, but I had to lie to her I can't tell her that I was crying over her bruises so I told her,  
"I am just glad I finally got to meet you."  
"Really? I thought I wasn't worth anything."  
"Nope, you are worth something to me."  
"Mom, what about grandma and grandpa?"  
I was so afraid that this question would come up. I didn't want to tell her that I don't communicate with them, but I had to let her meet them at least once.  
"Well, honey. I don't communicate with them. I have this thing called OCD, that your father caused, and they always call me "Freaky Deeky" then Will stood up for me and they don't approve of our marriage."  
"Oh, so I guess I will never get to meet them?"  
"Oh, you will, at least once."  
"Which is when?"  
"When Will comes back the next time."  
"Alright!"  
She smiled and hugged me. Our bond is great so far, I hope it stays like that.


	5. Welcome Back, At Least I Hope

Schuester Paradise Chapter 5: Welcome Back, at Least I Hope

Emma's POV:  
Tiffany has been with me for a week and she was just the company I needed when Will wasn't here. Speaking of Will he should be home today, I hope, it will be the first time Tiffany and him will meet and then we will go to my parent's house, which I totally dread. I have a little baby bump and I hope nobody but Will notices it because I have so much going on right now. Tiffany is up taking a shower and I just got off the phone with Will, when Tiffany gets out we are going to go get Will. I can't wait to see him, to hug him, to kiss him, and just be with him. I already told him to play it cool with the baby thing because nobody knows about the baby, yet anyway. Tiffany just got out of the shower, now we are off!  
When Tiffany and I get there we sit for a while. The same spot I was waiting for Tiffany at, the same feeling, and all she wanted to do was scream of joy. Tiffany was a bit nervous, but I knew she would be okay, then I saw Will as handsome as ever. I ran to him like I haven't seen him for a year. I jump off my feet grab his neck with my arms now attaching behind his neck and he grabs a hold of my waist and kisses me. After being reunited, he finally out me back down and I grabbed his hand with mine and pulled him over to Tiffany.  
"Will, this is my niece, Tiffany. Tiffany, this is my husband, Will."  
They shook hands and Will gave her a hug as if he has always known her.  
"Oh, Em, I am going to go grab my bag, then we can go home."  
"Sounds like a plan to me."  
I pull Tiffany close to me, into a hug, and then put my hand in hers and guided her with me while I walked. After Will got his bag, we went to the car. Will driving, me in the passenger seat, and Tiffany in the back, middle seat. Tiffany looked at me as if she wanted to say something and it hit me, we need to go to my parents house.  
"Umm, Will do you mind if we go to my parents? I didn't want to go without you because I know you will defend me."  
"Why are we going there? They don't deserve you, Emma."  
"Will, it's not for me, it's for Tiffany. She really wants to meet her grandparents and I seriously don't blame her."  
"Alright, Emma, we will go, but don't expect me to be nice if they say something bad about you or Tiffany."  
I knew what Will just said made Tiffany happy because I turned around saw her smiling and I gave her a "I told you so" look.

Tiffany POV:  
We finally made it to my grandparents house. I always dreamed it would look like this, just like Mama Emma. It was strange that after 15 years, I was about to meet my grandparents for the first time, I bet my brother's will be jealous. We all get out if the car, Will has his hands on Emma's waist while walking and I am walking straight behind Emma. We finallt make it to the door, my palms are sweaty and I can see Emma shaking from her being nervous too, then the door opened and there stood my grandparents both red headed just like Mama Emma and I, I just never knew they were red headed too. After a few minutes they finally welcomed us into their beautiful home.  
Emma's POV:  
The house hasn't changed one bit since I left, it's crazy and then I see a picture of all of us. Tiffany's dad, my sister, and I it blew my mind to think that none of us talk anymore and I missed the times when we were forced to be in the same house. I snapped out of my zone when mom asked me,  
"Emma, who is this?"  
"Mom, remember when what's his name moved out when I was 10 and stuff?"  
"Yes, what about him?"  
"This is his daughter, she called me a few weeks ago saying she had no where to go."  
"Oh my goodness, darling, what's your name?"  
"My name is Tiffany." Tiffany replied.  
"Awe, my poor first grand baby."  
"Actually, mom, she isn't the oldest."  
"Oh, well that's cool. Tiffany, honey, even though we just met you, we will be here for you. Oh, Freaky Deeky will take good care of you."  
Oh, no. That nickname I hate, but Will hates it even more. I decided we should leave before Will said anything and we were out the door as fast as we could possibly go. We were back in the car on our way home, we finally made it to our apartment and Tiffany weny straight to bed because she was so tired and Will and I went to our room to talk and relax.  
Will was laying in the bed with his head propped up and my head was kahing on his chest. I missed him more than words can express, he placed his hands on my small baby bump and kissed me while doing so. I love when Will is with me and knowing he is with me for the journey of this little one makes my heart do flip flops.


	6. Telling Tiffany

Schuester Paradise Chapter 6: Telling Tiffany

Emma's POV:  
Today is the day when Will and I are going to sit Tiffany down and tell her about the baby. She probably already knows because of my baby bump, but I have no idea if she has seen it or not. I am kind of nervous because she will probably think we will forget about her after the baby is born, but hopefully she won't, she is 15 years old. Tiffany walks in the living room and sits on the couch while Will and I are sitting in chairs that are facing the couch, I just have to say it then it will be all over with. "Tiffany, sweetheart, umm, before you came to live with us I have been holding in a secret. I have known for weeks and Will has known also except for one week. I am just going to go ahead and say it. I am pregnant."  
"Really, Aunt Emma? I am so happy for you, but why did you take me in when you knew you were having a baby?"  
"Tiffany, you needed somebody, somebody to love you and support you. I couldn't turn my only niece away, you're family no matter what happens. Plus, we will always care about you."  
"Aunt Emma, thanks but I can go live with my grandparents so that you can have that extra room for the baby."  
"Honey, you don't want to live with them, they made my life miserable, I left when I was 18. Plus, you will not be in the way we are moving to a new house."  
"Are you sure? Cause I can always move in with my grandparents."  
"That's your desicion, you can do whatever you want, but I just want you to know you can still live here."  
"Thanks, Aunt Emma. I will tell you what I decide."  
She finally left the room and honestly, I just want to cry with my pregnancy hormones and how she felt broke my heart. I know I can't decide for her, but I just feel guilty that she is thinking about moving out of here. If she chooses to move in with my parents she is going to tell them I am pregnant and I don't want them to know. I just hope she decides yo stay with me, I really like her here when Will's not. After a few hours she came into mine and Will's room and she sat down in the bed with us. I am slightly confused right now.  
"Hey, what's up, sweetheart?"  
"I made my desicion."  
"And that is?"  
"I am staying here with you. I think you might need me at some point and time considering Uncle Will is always in Washington and plus I actually like you."  
"That's great! I am so glad you're staying!"  
I just had to hug her because you know what? I am attached


	7. Touching

Schuester Paradise Chapter 7: Touching

Will went back to Washington for the very last time because the next time he returns he will be here for good. I can't wait until then, I am almost 3 months pregnant and enjoying feeling my baby move. Tiffany stays in my room all the time to keep me company then by bedtime she goes back to her room. We actually had a conversation about the baby and it definitely touched my heart.  
"Aunt Emma?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you have any names picked out yet?"  
"No, I don't why?"  
"Because you definitely should be thinking about it."  
"If it's a boy I would like Daniel, I have always loved that name, but for a girl I think Ella, Ellie, or El would be cute."  
"Oh, so it can match yours sort of?"  
"Yeah, how did you know that?"  
"It just clicked."  
"Oh, but I really like Ella and just call her El like Will calls me Em."  
"Awe, that's cute."  
That's when Tiffany put her hands on my baby bump, I really didn't understand what she was doing until she started talking to the baby.  
"El or Daniel, which ever one you are, when you are ready to come out don't be afraid. Your parents are great people who would never abuse you or treat you wrong. You are the luckiest kid alive and your cousin Tiff knows a lot."  
Tiffany then kissed my stomach and caught me crying.  
"What's wrong, Emma?"  
"Well, for years I thought I would never be a fit mother because of my OCD and my parents, but what you said really touched me. Thank you."  
"No problem, because it was the truth."  
That night I fell asleep with my hands on my stomach talking to this baby and I told it,  
"Tiff is your cousin. She was abused by her father, your uncle, and my brother. She will never let anything bad happen to you when me and daddy aren't around. Just remember that."


	8. He is Back, For Good

Schuester Paradise Chapter 8: He's back for good

Emma's POV:  
Will is coming back today, for good. All I want to do is rejoice because even though I have Tiff, I need him, I missed him more than anything especially with my pregnancy hormones. I can't wait until he touches my belly and talks to our child, I just can't wait. Tiff and I are on our way to the airport and I just want to see his face, yeah, I have been talking to him on the phone, but that's it. We both get out of the car and head towards the airport to watch Will arrive right in front of the door he will be entering.  
The plane has landed and I am sitting here anxiously looking at every face except his, where in the world could he be? Then his face emerged with a bunch of things he bought in Washington in his hand and his carry on bag being a backpack on his back. That's when I saw him waking towards.a seat to set all of the things he brought back down and I walked towards him with tears in my eyes, just so happy to see him and see that he is okay. I then wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him after that Will pulled Tiffany into the hug. "Will, what's all this stuff for?"  
"For you, Tiffany, and the little one."  
That's when I saw the backpack with a teddy bear head sticking out. I looked at it and cried even harder because that showed her that he thought about the baby a lot. "Em, are you okay? Why are you crying?"  
"I am just so happy."  
He hugged her as tight as he could and then said "Oh, I need to get my bags. Will you both help me?"  
Emma grabbed the extra things and Tiffany grabbed the backpack that's when Tiffany asked,  
"Uncle Will, how in the world did you get on the plane without anyone's help?"  
"I just did, because I was so anxious to see Emma."  
We go all the bags into the car and got into the car ourselves, Tiffany in the back, me in the passenger seat, and Will in the driver's seat. All I wanted to do was cuddle with him at that moment, but I knew I would have to wait for a while. When we get home I helped him unpack then we had a family meeting in the living room. He should us pictures and then everything he got for us a long his trip to Washington. I saw the teddy bear and insisted on seeing it first then I realized he personalized the shirt on it because what it said was "Mommy and Daddy loves you." Honestly, I think that was my favorite. He got Tiffany a skater dress because he knew she wouldn't like anything in Washington then for me he got a wind chime that was so pretty.  
"I got you a wind chime because when we move into our new house, we can sit on our porch and listen to it."  
"Thank you, Will. I love it!"  
Later that night he cuddled with me like never before then I laid on my back and he placed his hands on my stomach and talked to our baby like it was already born and can laugh at him. I loved the feeling, then there was a movement that came from my stomach, our faces lit up and I looked at Will and kissed him. He was back with all of us, for good.


	9. Chapter 9

Schuester Paradise Chapter 9

Emma's POV:  
Will has been home for a month, it has to be one of the best months of my life. I am now 4 months pregnant and will be able to find out the baby gender soon. I don't know if I want a little Will or little me yet. Anyway, Will decided to let Finn teach glee club when I get maternity leave in a few months it was alright with both of them also.

Will's POV:  
When I came back I saw the disappointment on Finn's face so I promised him when Emma gets her maternity leave that I would hand over the glee club to him. I trusted Finn and I knew he would take care of each and everyone of them no matter what. I always knew I would be able to count on him from the very beginning.

Tiffany's POV:  
Aunt Emma and Uncle Will are the best guardians in the world, if only my parents were that way I wouldn't have been taken away, even though I miss my parents each and everyday, I love Will and Emma more than anything. They treat me so good, like I mean something to them and even though they have a baby on the way they still make sure I am okay with it. Honestly, they will be the best parents in the world.  
Finn's POV:  
I love , but when he came back I was disappointed, I didn't want to leave, I wanted to stay with these kids and help them and now he is back. After realizing he was back he saw my disappoint and offered me the job for when he had to leave again I took the offer. I just can't wait to be back and teach the glee kids again.


	10. 8 months

Schuester Paradise Chapter 10: 8 months

Emma's POV:  
I am finally on maternity leave and that means that I will be seeing my baby real soon. I am so excited I can't wait! I am 8 months a long and should have the baby anytime. Will takes off work some of the time, but he will be home with me next week so Finn can take over. Tiffany helps out a lot at this time, she talks to me, helps me clean, and everything, she is the best niece I could ask for. Tiffany hasn't started school yet, but she will on a few months after she gets situated with the commotion going on right Now. The baby is kicking all the time, especially when Will is around I think she already knows that she is daddy's little girl. Oh yeah, I didn't tell you that the baby is a girl and she will be the most precious thing in the world I already know it. After our first sonogram we all saw the picture, Will, Tiffany, and I and we all fell in love with her. She is going to have all of us wrapped around her little fingers. I just can't wait to hold her for the first time, they will place her in my arms and I will look at her with love. I just can't wait for it, I am just so excited to see her and so is Will. Everytime Will seese he has to talk to her as if she would talk back and have a conversation, it was the best sight to see though. I love my family so much. 


	11. Is This It?

Schuester Paradise Chapter 11: Is this it?

Emma's POV:  
I can't sleep, she is kicking me repeatedly and it's 3am. I turn to Will, but he is sleeping and I don't want to disturb him, but then I hear a cry. It's not Will, it's not me, so it has to be... I got up as fast as I could to get to Tiffany's room she was on the floor her knees up against her chest, her arms on top of her knees with her forehead on top of her arms. I walk over to her and sit down next to her and rub her back as if she was my own child, which I do consider her my own child. "Tiff, what's wrong?"  
"Aunt Emma! You can't be on the floor, it will take a while for you to get back up and plus it's almost time to have the baby!"  
"Honey, don't worry about me, I want to know what's wrong with you?"  
"Aunt Emma, it's nothing."  
"It's nothing." She says why does that sound so fimilar? Oh, I know why! I say it all the time even though it is something. I know how to get it out of her.  
"Well, then come here, hug me, and cry. That's what always makes me feel better."  
Tiffany turns to me, hugs me, and starts sobbing. I don't know if she will ever tell me, but hopefully she will trust me one day enough to tell me. The baby started kicking me again and then that's when I felt pain. A pain that was so undescribable, but then I felt something wet.  
"Tiffany?"  
"Yes, Aunt Emma?"  
"Umm, I am concerned about you, but can you go get Will?"  
"Aunt Em?"  
"Hurry, Tiffany."  
"What's wrong?"  
"My water just broke."

Tiffany's POV:  
When Aunt Emma said that her water broke my whole mind went blank, just everything then I realized I have to get Uncle Will! I ran to their bedroom and ran go his side of the bed and repeatedly shook him. He wasn't waking up so that's when I said,  
"Will! Help!" As loud as I could and he sat straight up and look over at me.  
"What's wrong, Tiffany? Are you hurt? Are you okay?"  
"I am, but Aunt Emma's not! Her water just broke."  
Will grabbed the nearest set of clothes he had, grabbed Emma's bag, and followed me back into my room where Emma was now laying on the floor where we sat. I remember Aunt Emma telling me that instead of just one baby girl they were having two, but I knew she never told Will so that's what came to my mind right then and Will was trying so hard to get Emma up that's when I started to help him after I snapped back into reality. Will's POV:  
Tiffany finally came to help me and we got Emma on her feet to walk to the car. I told Tiffany to grab her some clothes and meet us in the car and when she came back into the car we were off to the hospital. Emma was screaming in pain the whole way to the hospital.  
"Breathe, honey. You can do this."  
"Will, I am breathing. It just hurts!"  
"Aunt Emma.."  
"Not right now, Tiffany."  
"Alright."  
I didn't know what Tiffany wanted to say, but I didn't ask her. We finally got to the hospital and Emma was taken to a room. Tiffany was allowed to come back since she was family and I told her to call her grandparents.  
"Will, no! Don't make her call my parents!"  
"Why not, sweetheart?"  
"I never told them about the babies!"  
"Babies?!"  
"Oh, shoot! Tiffany, is that what you were trying to remind me?"  
"Yes, Aunt Emma."  
"What babies?"  
"Will, we are having twin giiiii-rrrllllsss." She said while another contraction hit her. "Really?! That's great! I am so happy!"  
That's when I kissed her on the forehead than lips and then Tiffany asked,  
"Am I suppose to call them or not?"  
"No, don't call them."  
"Alright, I won't then."

Emma's POV:  
I am so scared, but excited at the same time, I can't wait to meet my children some part of me is afraid on where life takes us, but I just want to live in the present. I am laying here sweating, breathless, hurting, and I am just exhausted already and I haven't started pushing yet. That's when I hear the doctor say,  
"Emma, it's time to push. One... Two... Three... Push!"  
I grab onto Will's hand as hard as I can and push as much as my body will let me and then I fall back onto the bed and catch my breath a little bit then the doctor counts off again. I start pushing with all my might and then there is a cry. Not just any cry or a baby cry, but my daughter's cry. I lean back onto the bed and catch my breath one last time while Will is looking at one of our daughters, when he returned I started pushing again with all my might. I wanted to see both my babies together and making sure they are okay. After one long, hard push there was another baby cry then i realized I just gave birth to two beautiful baby girls. They cleaned the girls off and handed both of them to me to sit and adore them and love them more than anything.

Tiffany's POV:  
My baby cousins are born, I just can't believe I have baby cousins and I get to see them everyday of my life. I am so happy and excited, I wonder if I should call my grandparents. I mean, Aunt Emma doesn't want me to, but it's for the best that they should at least know about them, that's when I pulled Will out into the hallway and asked him if I should he told me I should just go for it so here goes nothing.  
"Pillsbury residents, this is Rose speaking."  
"Grandma? Hey, it's Tiffany"  
"Tiffany, how are you?"  
"I am good, but I called you because I have something to tell you."  
"What is it, darling?"  
"Aunt Emma is in the hospital."  
"Oh, probably her OCD."  
"Actually, it's not that. It's kind of important and honestly, I think you should come."  
" alright, we will be there tomorrow. Thanks, Tiffany."  
That left tonight for us to talk about what happened before the babies were born. Uncle Will went home to grab somethings while I stayed with Aunt Emma and to start our conversation back up.  
"Umm, Aunt Emma?"  
"Yes?"  
"I was crying because... I was thinking about my dad and siblings and also I figured you wouldn't want me after having the babies."  
"Honey, no! I always want you, you are my niece, well basically my oldest daughter. Tiffany, you shouldn't worry about me not wanting you because I have always wanted you."  
I hugged Emma so tight that I thought I might cry. She was the closest thing I had to a mother and although I am not her kid she claims me as her own, I just love it. "So, what are you going to name them?"  
"Well, one of them will be Ella, but the other I am not sure."  
That's when I thought of the perfect name for the other girl. "How about Eve and call her Ev?"  
"That's perfect, Tiffany. Where did you get that?"  
"I always wished that was my name and if I can't have it, I want my cousin to have it."  
Emma hugged me as tight as she could and I knew that meant thank you. I just love being in her embrace, it is very heart warming.  
Will's POV:  
I walk back into the hospital room and I saw Emma's excitment written all over her face and she said,  
"We have picked names, you want to her?"  
"Yeah, sure."  
"Well, since you call me Em. I wanted to make sure the girls got the same nicknames kind of. One can be Ella or El and the other Eve or Ev."  
"I love those names, but what about middles names?"  
"Hmm, Ella Alexis and Eve Ember?"  
"I love it, Ella Alexis Schuester and Eve Ember Schuester welcome to the world.


	12. Neverending Story

Schuester Paradise Chapter 12: Neverending Story

It was the day after the girls birth when Emma's parents arrived. Tiffany knew since she called them, Will had an idea, but Emma had no clue.

Emma's POV:  
I woke up this morning in my hospital bed Will was already awake looking at the girls and Tiffany was asleep on the couch to my right. Will finally noticed I was awake.  
"Good Morning, Sunshine!"  
"Good Morning, Will." I said with a sleepy voice.  
"Do you want to hold the girls?"  
"Of course, of course I want to!"  
Will hands the smallest girl, who is Eve, to me and then picks up Ella. While holding Eve she starts crying and what I did was a mother instinct I know because I never knew how to do this. I pull down my hospital gown and start breast feeding her. Will looked shocked and I don't blame him, I was shocked myself. After breast feeding Eve I switched babies with will and breast fed Ella and then Will placed both babies in my arms. I can't believe I have identical twin girls and I can tell them a part, I don't know how but I can. I admire both of them and saw that they both had the same features as me, red hair, and oh my goodness they are both looking at me with the same eyes as me.  
"Will, their eyes are exactly like mine."  
"I know, they actually look exactly like you and it's adorable."  
Tiffany finally woke up and looked over at me with the twins, but her eyes told me something, something was wrong her eyes looked like she had been crying, that's when I motioned her to sit with me on my bed. "Tiffany, what's wrong?"  
"I miss my siblings, I haven't seen them in so long."  
"It will be okay. How about after we settle in with the twins you invite them to the house, how does that sound?"  
"It sounds great! Thanks, Aunt Emma!"  
That's when the nurse walked in.  
" , I am sorry to disturb you but some people want to see you."  
"Okay, bring them in."  
That's when my parents walked in. Will decided to take Ella out of my arms and I used both arms to cradle Eve so I wouldn't drop her from the shock.  
"Wha.. What.. Are you doing here?"  
"Emma..?"  
"You didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?"  
I was getting more and more angry trying not to hurt my daughter that's when I said,  
"Will, put the girls in their bassinets over there."  
Will does as I say because he knew what might happen.  
"Emma, we are here to see you and obviously our granddaughters."  
"How do you even know where I was? I made it pretty clear I didn't want you here or a part of my daughters lives."  
"Tiffany called us, she said it was the right thing to do."  
I look to Tiffany and ask her why.  
"Aunt Em, when my dad had me he kept me far away from my whole family and I knew it would be a mistake you would make."  
Tiffany started crying and I motioned her over into a hug and cried with her.  
"I am sorry, baby. I didn't mean to upset, it's okay."  
I looked up at my parents who were watching me comfort my 15 year old niece and they say,  
"Emma, we didn't mean to upset you either, it's just things will always be difficult. I know you don't trust us and are trying to keep your girls safe, but shielding them from their family is not the right thing to do."  
"You're right, I am sorry. I am over reacting, but do you promise to be nice to Will? All he ever did was protect me and take up for me."  
"We promise."  
"Will?"  
"Yes, baby?"  
"Will you get the princesses?"  
"It would be an honor."  
Will fetches to get Ella and Eve and hands both of them to me and that's when my parents ask,  
"Why didn't you tell us about them?"  
"I was afraid to. You know how I am."  
"Oh, well what's their names?"  
"Well, in my left arm is Ella Alexis, but we are gonna to call her El and the other one is Eve Ember which we are going to call her Ev."  
"You wanted their nicknames to be similar to yours, huh?"  
"Is it that obvious?"  
"Pretty much, Em." Will laughed.  
My parents stayed all day and left when visiting hours were over. Just one more day and we will be homebound. 


	13. Home, Finally

Schuester Paradise Chapter 13: Home, Finally

Emma's POV:  
Today we brought home Ella and Eve I thought this day would never come. When we walked into our house I was holding Ev and Will was holding El while Tiffany was in between us with their carriers, just in case we needed them. I take a feel breath, smile, and look over to Will, who was now smiling at me. We made this family and now we are all together. As we walked in we went straight to our room placing the girls on our bed with pillows around them so they wouldn't roll off. While I sat with them and watched them Will went to go get their bassinets from their room and put them against the wall on the side of their bed. They each had their names on the bassinet with a piece of paper and tape so when we are tired we know who is who.  
After putting the girls in their bassinet Tiffany came into my room and asked,  
"Aunt Em, when can my siblings come?"  
"Umm, anytime is good."  
"How about today?"  
"Alright, that's fine. Go call them, sweetheart."  
While Tiffany left the room to call her siblings I sat down on the bed with my head in my hands that's when Will sat next to me. He knew I was upset so he put his arm around me and that's when I lifted my head then laid it on his shoulder. He then asked me,  
"Em, what's wrong?"  
"I just told Tiffany she could call her siblings to come and visit, but I am so nervous especially with the girls."  
"I know, but I will help you through this."  
"Thank you, Will. I love you."  
Just then Tiffany walked in and told me she called them and they should be here in a few minutes. She then admitted to me that she called them earlier on this week when I had the girls and they have been staying in a hotel around here. I didn't get mad at her because she missed her siblings she needed them so I let it slide.  
The door bell rang and I knew who it was at that door the rest of my brother's kids. The girls were asleep, but Tiffany, Will and I made our way to the door only to find not just Tiffany's siblings, but her dad, my brother in front of us all...  



	14. Home Sweet Disaster

Schuester Paradise Chapter 14:Home Sweet Disaster

Emma's POV:  
Here I am standing with my husband and niece staring at my brother, Zach, who I haven't seen since I was 10. It's weird, I don't think I could even picture him the way he is now. I better say something before he looks at me even weirder now.  
"Zach? Is that you?" I step towards him.  
"Em? My little sister who is now a grown woman? You're beautiful."  
"Thank you, Zach."  
Tiffany is hiding behind me and honestly, I don't blame her until he sees his daughter hiding from him.  
"Tiffany, it's me, your dad."  
"Dad? What are you doing here? I only invited my siblings."  
"I know, darling, but I couldn't miss out on the opportunity of seeing my kid sister and my daughter who lives with her."  
"Dad, Aunt Emma loves me and takes really good care of me."  
I am feeling the tension now so I am just going to excuse myself from this conversation.  
"Well, I will leave you two alone to figure this out. Come on, Tiffany's siblings and Will."  
I don't know if I should have really left them alone, but I had a feeling he was going to hurt me for basically taking his daughter away from him. Now here I am sitting in the living room talking to my nephews with Will sitting beside me and overhearing Tiffany and Zach's conversation going on in another room. I didn't want to hear the conversation, I couldn't bare to hear it, I need a conversation to start.  
"Hi, I am your Aunt Emma, how are you guys?"  
"I am Trae and this is my younger brother Travis."  
"So I see the 'T' names are the style." Emma giggled.  
"Umm, mom did that." Trae answered.  
"So how old are you guys?"  
That's when I heard Travis for the very first time,  
"I am 17, Trae is 19."  
"Wow, Tiffany said you guys lived by yourselves."  
"We do."  
"Then why is Zac- I mean your dad here?"  
"He found out by himself. He knew we left our apartment and went somewhere, but he followed us. Ever since he lost custody of Tiffany he has been looking for her."  
"I feel awful that he didn't know, but I would never hurt her."  
"You know, dad thinks about you a lot and talks about you a lot. Ever since we were little and we always wished to meet you, but he said we never could because he didn't want anybody to know where we were."  
"I never expected your dad to do all that, I mean he left when I was 10 so I guess that could explain it. It's very nice to finally meet my nephews."  
I got up and walked over to both of them and hugged them individually when Zach walked in at that time with a shocked look on his face.  
"What?" I looked at him.  
"You-you touch people now?"  
I looked to Will and smile at him because he helped me so much with my problem and I turn back around to smile at my brother.  
"Yeah, Will has been helping me a lot."  
"Emma, I have missed so much of your life. When I left, I didn't leave you, I left our parents, I missed you everyday I even had a picture of you with me at all times."  
"Zach, it's okay, I was just heartbroken and when Tiffany called me when you lost custody of her I kind of freaked. I had no idea you had kids, but when I saw her I knew for a fact she was yours, when I hugged her it felt like home."  
"Aunt Em, thank you for everything. You're definitely the best aunt ever and when I hugged you all my tears went away,I swear."  
"Tiff, you're not leaving are you?"  
"Well, I talked it over with dad and he said it was okay if I stayed here and he can come visit."  
"That would be great!"  
I then hugged my brother and my niece when then I heard one of the girls start crying. Will immediately ran to them and I walked after him because I don't have the energy Will has to run and when we get there Ella is crying hard while Eve just looks at us. Will picks up Ella and starts bouncing her when Eve realizes she gets attention when she cries she started crying and I picked her up.  
"Good thing there is two of us." Will said with a smile on his face.  
"I am so happy to have the most perfect, best wife who I have had the most perfect daughters with." And then we kissed. We walk back in the living room with our daughters when we see that they were all gone. No Zach, Trae, Travis, or Tiffany and I still have custody over Tiffany. With Eve in my arms I walked into every room and yelled out Tiffany's name, but she was no where to be found. "Will, something's wrong."  
"Em, she is with her dad."  
"Will, there's something wrong. Trae and Travis acted weird and so did Zach. There story was unbelievable. We have to find them! I want my niece back!"  
"Okay, let's call your parents."  
I get the phone and dial my parents number while bouncing Eve up and down to make sure she doesn't get upset.  
"This is Rose speaking."  
"Mom!" I said it in a panicky way.  
"Baby, what's wrong?"  
"Zach came over with his sons and I know we shouldn't have left the room, but we did because the girls needed us and now they took Tiffany with them and I am terrified."  
"Emma, honey calm down."  
"Calm down, she is basically like my oldest daughter!"  
"Okay, I will be over there in a few minutes."  
"Thank you, mom."  
After I had the girls and my parents found out about it, they decided to move closer to us just in case we needed them so they live a few blocks away just like Will's parents. When my mom arrived she took Eve from me and I called the police to report what happened. I really didn't want to report my brother, but I know how Tiffany was treated before and I couldn't bare for him to do it again. I hung up the phone before they answered and went out to search for her with Will. I just miss Tiffany so much already.  



	15. The Chase

Schuester Paradise Chapter 15: The Chase

Tiffany's POV:  
Here I am, back where I started. My dad basically kidnapped me and I just pray Aunt Em finds me, I just want her to hug me and tell me I will be okay. My dad had this planned all along and I can't believe my brothers' were in on this all.  
"We have Tiffany back, so let's go home." Dad said.  
"Dad, we only helped you to get Tiffany back, we want to go to our apartment." Trae told him.  
After I heard that I got an idea... And it was actually pretty smart.. "Hey, Dad, since you got me back and everything why don't we stay here? I really like it here."  
"Tiffany, why would you want to stay here?"  
"It has been my favorite place ever!"  
Emma's POV:  
"Emma, you have to call the police."  
"Will.."  
"Emma, just do it."  
I pull out my cellphone and dial 9-1-1 "Hello, what is your emergency?"  
"My neice has been kidnapped."  
"Okay. Please describe what she looks like or come down here and show us a picture."  
"Well, I will explain little detail and be down there in a few minutes. She has red hair, medium height, brown eyes, medium weight, wavy/curly hair."  
"Thank you, I will see you in a few minutes."  
I turn to Will and say, "We are going to the police station."  
Will pulls into the parking lot, parks the car, and we get out and walk into this building. I walk up to the desk and someone automatically knows it was me who was on the phone.  
"Are you the woman from the phone?"  
"Yes, ma'am."  
"What was going on when this happened?"  
"Well, several, several months ago I got a phone call from my niece, which I had no clue I had, and she asked for me. She explained to me that her dad lost custody of her so then I was rewarded custody of her. A few hours ago her dad showed up with her brothers for a visit, when Will and I left the room to go tend to our twin daughters we came back a minute later and they were all gone."  
"So her dad kidnapped her?"  
"Yes."  
"What's his name?"  
"Zach Pillsbury."  
"Is this him?" She pointed to a picture and it was, it was him.  
"Yes, Yes it is."  
"We are going to get her back, right now."  



	16. The Text

Schuester Paradise Chapter 16: The Text

Tiffany's POV:  
I have Aunt Em's number, if I can trick my dad I can text her where we are going.  
"Dad, can we get some food at least?"  
"Umm, I guess so."  
"Oh, and I also want to see their apartment. Please, Dad?"  
"Alright, fine."  
I grab my phone when he wasn't looking and texted Aunt Em "Hey Aunt Em, I am safe. I am tricking my dad into buying me food and stopping at Trae and Travis's apartment. It looks like we are going to "Lima Bean" and then go back to their apartment. Please hurry!  
Love,  
Tiffany PS Bring the police."  
And sent.

Emma's POV:  
"Will! I just got a text from Tiffany! They are going to Lima Bean then her brothers' apartment. She says to bring the police. You drive while I call, let's go!"  
We finally arrive at the "Lima Bean" and enter. Will takes a seat with a menu in front of his face, while I go to the bathroom and hear Tiffany crying.  
"Tiffany?"  
"Aunt Emma?" She says through her tears and runs out of the stall into my arms. "Don't worry, I will get you back okay? The police aren't here yet, but they will be."  
"Okay, I am just glad you found me."  
"It was a good thing you had your phone."  
"Yes, yes it was. Wait, where is El and Ev?"  
"My mom, your grandma. Come on, let's go find Will."  
"What if dad catches us?"  
"The Police are coming soon, like right about..."  
Emma's phone rings and looks at it "Now."  
We leave the bathroom and I tell Tiffany to run to our car. Zach did spy us and started yelling at me.  
"What the hell, Emma?"  
"Zach, I have custody of her and I love her, probably even more than you. She is my niece who I consider my oldest daughter. She is better off with me and honestly, I shouldn't have trusted you alone but I did to go check on my own daughters and came back with both of them because I thought maybe you wanted to meet YOUR nieces, I was wrong. You can talk to Tiffany phone wise, but that's it."  
That's when the police came in and pointed a gun to him "Put your hands up, all three of you." Talking about my brother and nephews."  
"You're under arrested for kidnapping."  
"But she is my kid."  
"Actually, it says you lost custody of her and that she belongs to Emma Schuester."  
"I can't believe you did this to me, Emma."  
Will comes up behind me trying to pull me back, I still got the words out though,  
"You abused her! She felt like she wasn't worth anything, that she wasn't loved because of you. She called ME because of all the things you shared with her. She wanted ME, not you, me."  
He just looked at me and I turned in towards Will now crying. While the police was taking them outside to their car, Zach tried to get to Tiffany in my car and I ran out there wanting to protect her, but this was in the police's hands now. He tried opening the door, but she locked it.  
"Dad, I'm sorry, but I love living with Aunt Emma, Uncle Will, and my two cousins Ella and Eve. They care about me, dad and I learn something new from them everyday. I love you, dad, but I love them too."  
After Tiffany said that he finally understood, he stopped and just got in the cop car and off they went. When I approached the car Tiffany unlocked the doors ran out and hugged me. For the longest time I felt like no one could love me, that I was just a freak, but since then I married Will , got custody of Tiffany, and had my beautiful twin girls. Now I feel the love more than ever.


	17. This Is Home

Schuester Paradise Chapter 17: This is Home

Emma's POV:  
After that fiasco we finally went home, not worrying about anything and just being care free for the rest of the day. When we get home Tiffany walks in front of Will and I all the way to our front door. Will unlocks the door, but before we walk in Tiffany stops us, stops us to say something. "Thank you, Aunt Em and Uncle Will. You were probably glad to have me gone and then I messaged you."  
"Tiffany, if you only knew the half of it." Will answered.  
"Huh?" Tiffany implied.  
"Lets just go in the house." I had insisted.  
When we get in the house, my mom automatically starts talking,  
"Will, is Emma okay? Did you find Tiffany? Cause if not Emma is going to make you search all day and night."  
Tiffany looked over to me and I hugged her. When we didn't reply my mom walked to where we were with Eve and Ella in her arms and gasped.  
"You found her."  
"Actually, this little chickadee is smart and texted me what to do." I said "She is really something." My mom said.  
"Of course, she is! But she also thought we wouldn't come for her." Will looked over at her with that look on his face and she slouched down, looking at the ground.  
"Why would you think that?" "Grandma, Aunt Em just had HER daughters, I thought I was just there for her to learn her mothering skills on. I don't know, I just figured she wouldn't want me anymore."  
"Tiffany, I have always wanted you. Since you phoned me, since I picked you up, since I adopted you, since you helped me, I will never let go of you until you are ready to leave."  
"Really? Are you sure?" She was crying now. "Of course!"  
"I love you, Aunt Emma. It's good to be home." We hugged and I saw a smile from her I haven't seen in a while.  
Ella starts crying and the next thing I know is Tiffany takes her from mom and calms her down. The connection and love she has for them is amazing.


End file.
